Frost
by Shelia13
Summary: Quirk marriages weren't something entirely uncommon in his life. It was how he was conceived after all. Their popularity was at least diminishing. Todoroki had even considered accepting the being the advertising face against quirk marriages in the political gamble. What he didn't expect is that Uraraka would be the one to wind up in the middle of this ordeal.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

His eyebrows twitched, a signal of a blooming thought. Maybe it was the lack of the coat and the tank-top in the beginnings of the first snow or her unkempt hair, maybe it was her eyes darting and scanning each stranger at the park he passed through to go to work. A face he hadn't seen in years: Uraraka, Ochako.

"Uraraka?" His voice was soft, barely a tone above a whisper. She flinched, tightening her arms around the bundle of blankets in her arms. It was cold today she should've put them on. Maybe she had a cold.

"Todoroki?" She hesitated, even moved a foot back slightly. To the untrained eye, it was unnoticeable. She had disappeared her senior year, right before graduation. Barely a word to anyone. Aizawa had said it was a family matter and returned to what he was going. That distant look had bothered him.

Todoroki nodded.

"Ah, that's great. You look like you're going to work, I shouldn't distract you too long." Her hands tightened on the bundle, a flash of gold on her finger.

"You're married?"

Red lit her face, then she palled, "well, um, you know how it is, some things happened back in high school."

High school It must've been related to her disappearance, "Are you-?"

"Look at the time, I've got to go. Nice seeing you. I wish I could see you again."

It was an odd word choice, Todoroki nodded anyway. It was probably best she got inside anyway. The snow was beginning to stick to the ground it would pile soon, and she was already shaking.

He tightened his hand on his bag. He knew she came from a poor family, but they should at least be able to afford a coat. He hoped she was at least happy. A flash of his mother sitting in a hospital bed invaded his thoughts. He shook his head wishing the intrusive flashback away. Todoroki glanced at his watch. He still had time, the crowd was larger than normal today, but he would make it. He glanced towards the suited members of the crowd attempting to pass around their brochures. If he wasn't praying they would leave him alone he'd be almost impressed at each of their abilities to manage the crowd's attention for a spare moment longer than most.

Another approached him, pulling a paper from the top of their stack, "Not interested." He turned. He wasn't in the mood for socializing, he just wanted to get to work. Something about Uraraka was bothering him. He needed a distraction.

"Please sir, just two minutes-"

Tch, persistent. "I told you I don't want to buy your-" He glanced down at the brochure, Uraraka's face with large letters underneath, " _Missing_."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Todoroki struggled not to crumble the paper in his hands. "Excuse me, I believe I forgot my wallet." He glanced at his watch, five minutes had passed. Whatever Uraraka had been carrying appeared heavy, she couldn't have made it that far. His foot pivoted. He needed to move without drawing their attention. The paper crumbled under his hand, he should've realized it. Uraraka was never the type to ask for help or speak up if she wanted something. Of course, she wouldn't ask him for help. Where was she?

The snow was at his ankles and he should probably have called his agency to tell them that he'd be late. A light groan echoed out of an alleyway. Finally. "Uraraka?" He darted towards her as she nodded cradling the bundle. He sighed at least she appeared to be safe, "There are people looking for you-"

Uraraka rose to her feet, shaky, but ready to dart, "Stay back, Todoroki."

He froze. The way she hissed made his heart drop. Footsteps echoed up the alley. He unzipped his coat throwing it around her despite Uraraka's protests, "I'm sorry. Next time we fight at least bring your jacket."

Uraraka's eyebrows twitched, her struggle calming as she realized what was happening.

"She's not here! Just some people having a lover's dispute!" The person radioed before continuing their search.

Todoroki sighed, "I don't know what's going on, but we're going back to my agency. Do you know why they're after you?"

Uraraka nodded, "They're my husband's bodyguards." She glanced down to the bundle in her arms. Todoroki moved slowly, carefully opening a hole in the bundle. His heart dropped. "I can't go back." It was more of a plead than a demand.

"I know. Here." He gingerly took the bundle, careful to keep it on the side that provided warmth and wondering if his agency had anything to accommodate this situation.

"Listen, if they find me. Can you keep this safe?"

"We're going to my agency, if they find you we'll figure it out." He turned, zipping his jacket around her. His phone began ringing.

"Boss? Where are you? Are you okay? Do you need reinforcements?" If it weren't for their spectacular timing he likely would've scolded his intern for panicking so much over the fact that he was a few minutes late. "Clear my schedule, also, discreetly call the agency's doctor."

He could almost hear his intern's vigorous nodding through the phone and smell the disappointment of missing out on the fight they were conjuring up.

"Are you sure it's safe to come there?' Uraraka whispered, accepting his offer of help down the stairs. He dreaded taking the longer route, but with the bodyguard's everywhere he would have to. He glanced at the bundle in his arms hoping his quirk would be enough to cancel out the prolonged cold-exposure.

"You-"

"Uraraka, you need a hospital. Or at least a good doctor and being out here isn't helping. Rely on me."

Uraraka nodded as he pushed the back door to the agency open and proceeded up the stairs. He pushed the door to his office open. Relieved, to see the agency's doctor sitting on his desk quietly and by themselves. Her eyes shifted to his, "I saw the news. I figured this would happen. You've always been a bit reckless."

Todoroki attempted to not crack a smile. She was right, no matter how much he tried to deny it.

"Now let's see." The doctor walked closer. Todoroki took a step back, heat lighting up his face, "You're the one who called me here." She shook her head, gently pulling the blanket in Uraraka's hands, "A preemie, huh?" The doctor smiled, switching the child to Todoroki's hands, "Can you fake being the parent for a bit? Or the cousin. Anything really."

Todoroki rocked on his feet, "Okay."

"I put a crib in the back."

He should've started being concerned on how quickly she gathered information and supplies. He nodded, hesitantly letting her escort Uraraka out of the room.

Todoroki glanced at the child. Uraraka's child, the reality not quite ready to dawn on him. They were no bigger than his forearms. They had a full head of brown hair already. How was he supposed to fake it being his?

The child reached up wrapping their hand around his pinky. Todoroki cradled the small child in his lap, doing his best to keep it towards the warmer side of his body.

"You're not going to break the child." His intern laughed, "Are they related to you?"

Todoroki shook his head, "my friend's"

The door opened, he glanced towards the doctor patiently reaching for the child, "Poor thing only a couple hours old and already introduced to this chaos."

Todoroki glanced towards the door, "Where's Uraraka?"

"Recommended bedrest. I wanted to talk to you about her." The doctor paused glancing at his intern.

"I'll go see if they have paperwork at the front desk for me." The intern darted understanding the need for confidentiality.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"About four years ago."

The doctor sighed, "Likely, she hasn't spoken to anyone since high school. It's pretty common in abusive and controlling relationships." Todoroki glanced the doctor who continued to talk, "Take a leave, she's going to need you."

"I can't just-"

"Todoroki, I don't know your relationship with that girl, but right now, that girl needs a hero. She needs you."

Todoroki nodded, moving into the next room where Uraraka was lying on a couch, "Sorry, it's not as good as a hospital." She laughed, a hollow laugh with a twitch of a smile.

"Far from hospitals is good."

Todoroki glanced down towards the quite bundle in his arms, "What's their name?"

Uraraka rolled her head to face him, pushing the hair out of the child's face, "Can't go without a name forever, any suggestions?"

"No, I wouldn't recommend asking me for names. Are you going to tell me what happened?" Todoroki slid down, sitting on the floor and leaning on the couch.

"in high school, my parents were injured in one of our construction jobs. I'm sure you can guess we couldn't afford the bills. The son of the CEO knew about my quirk and sent my parents a letter."

'They-"

"No, they hid it. They knew why I went to school where I did, they knew the second I found out I would throw my whole life away to help them." Uraraka glanced at the roof.

"Then how?"

"I found the letter."

Todoroki bit his tongue, exhaustion lined her eyes, there was no point in arguing with her right now. She glanced towards him, "Todoroki's a bit like an egg warmer, keeping an egg safe." She laughed, taking the child from him. Ten minutes passed without a word. He glanced towards her completely asleep, arm curled around the child. Todoroki moved towards his office, dimming the lights in the back one as he moved. He moved towards his desk, upon his desk laid a letter from the Anti-Quirk & Marriage Organization. A very formal letter proposing he be the face of their cause.

He glanced towards the agency's doctor a crossed the room, a pack of cigarettes in her hand telling him she wouldn't be too much longer, "She's covered in bruises, we can't send her back."

Todoroki nodded, "When the time comes we'll figure it out."

"You can't just-"

The intercom beeped, "Mr. Todoroki, Mr. Eden is here. He says it's urgent and wishes to speak with you directly. Should I call security?"

"Send him in." He motioned for the doctor to hide in the back room with Uraraka.

The man strutted in, real fear for an entirely different reason then necessary. "Thank you for meeting with me." Mr. Eden removed his hat, placing himself on the couch in front of his desk for guests. And he wasn't a guest.

"I hear you're very efficient at your job."

"I am." Who didn't? It was the reason he was sitting here.

"You see my wife and child have gone missing." He slid a file over. Todoroki paged through it. Uraraka looking at flowers and other pictures a seemingly happy couple could have. All easy to fake.

"Her name's-"

"I know. And you know I know, too. She was my high school classmate." The man was attempting to play a sympathy card to get a higher-ranking hero to move faster for him.

The man bowed his head, "You're the closest around and I thought-"

"I know, we'll do everything in our power to find her." Giving her back was another matter.

The man nodded, gathering his files, and beginning to leave.

Todoroki shook his head, standing up and going around his desk, "Oh, and Mr. Eden, one more thing." The man began to turn, Todoroki decked him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Todoroki would be lying if he said the man lying on the floor didn't please him.

"What was that for?" He snapped.

"They say you're a smart man. Figure it out."

Todoroki moved to his desk, wiping his hand down the back on a cloth upon his desk. The man scrambled to his feet, reaching for the folder, Todoroki threw his hand down on it. "We'll be keeping this to further the investigation."

"You, you just, my wife- "

"I thought you were a smart man." Todoroki sighed.

The man scurried out of the doorway. The door slammed behind him. "Is everything all right?" Uraraka pushed the back-office door open.

"Fine, a man doesn't realize I'm about to press charges for stalking and harassment. He'd be probably have slammed louder if he knew he was the one that handed me the evidence."

Uraraka nodded, looking back into the room. Todoroki pushed a piece of hair behind his ear, "Yuki, for a girl."

Uraraka smiled, walking into the other room.

Todoroki flipped on his computer browsing the database for Mr. Eden's quirk. What quirk combination could he have possibly been aiming for? Todoroki skimmed the file. All moderate achievements, nothing to rave over, mostly things determined by connections. A common quirk. An ability to move objects, but away from himself, but only a foot or two. Judging by the possible combinations, he was either looking for telekinesis or flight. He glanced further in the file, Mr. Eden was the lead supervisor of experimental quirk transfusion. A relatively new and unstable topic. And highly dangerous. It combined and added or switched quirks for individuals. Their bodies had adapted to handle certain quirks, it wasn't a surprise adding totally random or extra quirks via DNA transfusion wasn't going well.

Telekinesis was more then likely, if the child was powerful enough they would probably maintain a power similar to Uraraka's ability to float.

"Dr. Borealis, I'm going to take a leave for a few days." Todoroki sorted through the papers filing them into a suitcase. He glanced towards his intern's file. He couldn't neglect their training. He picked up their file, they were so full of potential and hope. He wasn't ready to let them down. They had an elemental power, they likely had come to him for help with their earth powers. "Schedule Air-Lock for hand-to-hand and quirk training at my place."

Dr. Borealis nodded.

"As usual, you're in charge. Call me for emergencies and major matters."

She nodded.

He grabbed some coats, heading for Uraraka. She was asleep again, how long was she running for? The circles under her eyes telling him not to bother asking when the last time she slept was. He couldn't carry her all the way to the car, he would have to wake her.

"Uraraka, we're going back to my place."

Uraraka nodded, standing up.

"There should be a car outside and Fuyumi's old clothes might fit you."

Todoroki loaded the car glancing at the child. Wonderment glowed in its eyes. It almost made him laugh. He would have to protect this child from the darker parts of a hero-based society. Todoroki clicked on the car and they were home within thirty minutes. He lived close, with the snow piling up he should've considered himself lucky. "Get settled in. I'm going back for my intern."

Uraraka nodded, "Which- "

"Any." He darted out the doors. He wanted to be back as soon as possible. He had brought her back on Dr. Borealis' advice. He'd better follow through. Todoroki carved a layer of ice onto the road, large enough to keep the ice off his back and tough like an igloo, and careful to keep it low to the ground. He stopped about halfway, darting into his agency. Todoroki glanced towards the coats on the wall, Air-Lock's remained. Their current supervisor wouldn't have let them leave without their coat in this weather. Heck, he was surprised the others weren't throwing a fit that he left. He glanced into a large, crowded room with air mattresses still being blown up. Although the safest place for Air-Lock, they wouldn't be in there. Their quirk made them too uncomfortable yet, it was still developing and unsteady. Todoroki darted to his office, Air-Lock was there sitting in the window. Spinning the opal rocks he was given as a gift when first starting at the agency.

"Air-Lock."

The opal rocks shot through the roof devastation painted Air-Lock's face, "I'm sorry, I-" Air-Lock glanced between him and the opal rocks jammed in the roof.

"Bring them down."

"It was an accident, I'm sorry, I didn't- "

Air-Lock paused, reaching up and making a yanking motion. The rocks came down smacking Air-Lock in their face. They fell out the window.

Todoroki darted, Air-Lock already struggling to pull themselves up, arm just barely caught around the window.

"Be more careful!"

Air-Lock nodded, embarrassment obvious on their face.

"Come on." Todoroki glanced back at them watching them scramble.

"Grab your belongings."

Air-Lock glanced at them shuffling for their bag before darting after him, "Where are we going?"

"My house, it's unlikely villains will attack in this weather. Patrol is left to shifts of police. We will focus on combat training tomorrow morning."

Air-Lock nodded, strutting after him into the ice tunnel.

"Go ahead, I need to melt the tunnel."

Todoroki finished melting the tunnel, arriving to find Air-Lock standing at his front door. "Go inside, pick a free room, and we'll start training in the morning after breakfast."

Air-Lock nodded, darting into his house. Todoroki stumbled to his own room flopping down on the bed, arm curled around a pillow. It had been a long exhausting day. He probably should've found Uraraka first. He slid his eyes open. She was already in his bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Frost Chapter 4**

Todoroki slid his eyes open, arm curled around a child that wasn't his. And to an empty bed. "Uraraka?" He glanced around the room, she hadn't shown any signs of attempting to dart and wouldn't make it too far in this storm. He glanced at the child, she wouldn't have left it. He hoped at least. But he did know how easy it was for a mother to turn on their own child. Even if not entirely their intention. He had reconciled with his own mother, but that didn't mean the trauma was gone. Todoroki moved, shuffling the child still incapable of holding its own head up in his arms. If he was being quite honest with himself, he was afraid that one of them would squish it in their sleep. It had kept him up for half the night.

Todoroki shuffled, carefully picking up the child, he began exploring his house. It was rather similar to the one he had grown up in. Meaning that if he wasn't sure where someone was at it was nearly impossible to find them. The house was quiet, his workers had off the weekends, therefore, the usual noise of the house had been shushed. There was a total of four people in the house. He shuffled towards the kitchen wondering if Air-Lock had managed to help themselves to breakfast. Or if Uraraka was somewhere within the house. Todoroki flinched, swinging towards the training room door. The house had shaken as though an earthquake erupted through the place. With the weather lately he wouldn't have been surprised, but with his intern's quirk, he was sure of something entirely different. Todoroki slid the door open to find Air-Lock sliding down a wall and several rocks floating in the air, Uraraka's back to him.

"You've got to have more of a plan, you can't just lunge in hoping the force will help. Sure, your quirk is great for dealing with villains, but what if you kill them or a bystander?"

Air-Lock wiped the sweat off their face, nodding more intently than they had in any of their other training sessions. He wondered if it was because Uraraka was facing them down with a similar style to their own quirk. Todoroki considered sliding the door shut before either of them noticed. Air-Lock stood up on shaking legs, "Todoroki-san, I have a question."

Uraraka lit up within seconds, "Well, I, uhh-"

Air-Lock darted towards her, knocking her off her balance. Uraraka braced herself on the floor spinning her legs to hook Air-Lock's. It ended with Air-Lock on their backs, Uraraka standing over them triumphantly. Uraraka nodded, "Don't leave yourself so open, so many people have gotten hurt from basic carelessness. You never turn your back on your opponent."

The phone began ringing, Todoroki glanced towards the phone quickly going to hush it. He had located it near the training hall during a particularly busy week and never thought to move it afterward due to its sudden convivence. "Hello?"

"Ah Todoroki, it's Borealis." The doctor's voice resounded from the other line.

"What's the matter?"

"Everything's okay, I'm calling to schedule a check-up on that girl. What is she doing right now? Can she come to the phone?"

Todoroki glanced towards the training hall and back to the phone. He knew he should've stopped her already, but he wasn't up to it. Uraraka's eyes were just glowing, he had almost forgotten how _alive_ she looked when she was in the middle of combat. Some probably would've thought she was adrenaline junky out for the high versus the truth when she was learning to be a hero. But it was the first time that the spark returned to her eyes since he saw her yesterday in the park.

"Todoroki." The doctor clicked her tongue at him. She already knew something was up by his silence. Probably thought that he was in the middle of making some excuse, or that Uraraka had darted long ago without him noticing. "Todoroki, ten seconds, or I'm walking my butt over to your house and busting down that lovely front door."

"You know I like my front door, I might need a few more seconds than that."

"Todoroki, now."

He glanced towards the training hall, Air-Lock lunging for their counter-attack. He doubted it, but if Air-Lock did manage to overpower Uraraka they'd probably be proud of their hard-earned triumph. He didn't want to steal this time from either of them.

"Todoroki, is she in the training room? Todoroki if you answer 'yes' I'm going to come over and kick your ass, her fricken stitches. Stop them now! I should've known. I know you, I know your old classmates. Get her ass out of there."

"What's that? I think the storms cutting the power." Todoroki reached down clicking the button. Dr. Borealis would probably burn his company down for that. Or schedule triple shifts for him in the next week. Todoroki sighed. Dr. Borealis was right. And they were in the middle of a deadly storm that he would probably be working overtime for soon. That also mean hospitals and emergency personnel would be hard to get ahold of. Todoroki paused walking into the training hall, the baby in his hands drawing their attention before he could say anything to. Uraraka flushed reaching for her child as Air-Lock glanced back and forth between the three of them.

"This is your guy's child? I always thought that Todoroki-Sensei would have the dominant hair trait. I guess you're the alpha in the relationship." Air-Lock laughed.

Uraraka flushed, reaching for her child, Todoroki carefully handed it over. She glanced at him apologetically, opening her mouth, "I-"

"I'm going to make breakfast." He paused as she glanced at the floor, "And you can call yourself Todoroki as long as you plan to stay here."

"Todoroki, I-" Uraraka paused, her face lit, "Thank you"

Air-Lock glanced towards Uraraka, "I'm surprised, it's unusual for someone with a strong quirk and background to marry someone with a quirk that isn't exactly similar."

"How so?" Uraraka glanced at them.

Air-Lock lifted their hand to their neck, heat running along it, "I would think he would marry someone with fire elemental powers or ice ones, but yours are similar to mine."

Uraraka smiled, not bothering to fix Air-Lock's mistake, they likely had been making it most the morning. "Well, mine aren't exactly like yours, sure it looks similar when put on display and I'm sure once your quirk develops more you'll be able to use different Earth elements, but…" Uraraka paused reaching over and giving Air-Lock a pat on the shoulder.

Air-Lock gasped, Todoroki glanced over his shoulder at the sound of panic. Air-Lock was struggling to get their balance in midair.

"Oh, no ops." Uraraka reached up pulling the child back into her arms, she glanced towards Air-Lock, "I'm letting you down, release."

"I'll find some gloves." Air-Lock darted past him.

Todoroki glanced back towards Uraraka re-swaddling the child's blanket. "I don't know how my parents did it with me." She whispered adjusting her grip on the child. He glanced down towards her bare hands, he shifted reaching to take the child back.

He paused letting her slide the child into his arms. "I don't feel safe while cooking, so if you don't mind waiting until Air-Lock comes back."

"it's alright I can cook. I'll probably have breakfast done by the time Air-Lock comes back. Pinky up and all." Uraraka explained. Todoroki nodded, moving to the kitchen chair, he was tempted to bounce her. Uraraka moved shuffling out several pans without instructions and moving for the eggs, "Don't bounce her, she's only a couple days old. She doesn't have the muscles in her neck."

Todoroki nodded glancing down towards her. He had never considered a family, but if he were to walk into this room and see this situation right now he probably would've thought he had it all figured out.

"About Air-Lock's training, have you been focusing on actual movements of self-defense versus quirk training?"

Todoroki glanced towards her. It was hard to admit, but she was alright. Somewhere deep inside he had already had this conversation with himself. He knew restraint. He had taught it to himself vigorously, it was something he had to practice yet throughout high school. But he knew how to restrain himself. But that didn't make the feeling that he would turn out like his father leave. How was he supposed to admit that he was afraid of teaching Air-Lock to control their quirk?

She glanced at him, "I just kind of figured, they move better than most people for their age, but the way they looked at my quirk I could tell. Also, when they get upset the house shakes."

Todoroki nodded. The house shaking probably wouldn't go anywhere any time soon, but neither would the house. Many adults still had trouble with controlling their quirks during nightmares or when they were extremely upset, but the ability to control the emotional outbursts was likely one of the things that he needed to teach Air-Lock yet. How was Air-Lock supposed to save anybody if they just made an earthquake instead? Todoroki nodded, moving the child in his hands.

"Yuki's a fine name, I think that's what I'll call her."

Todoroki nodded glancing at Yuki, "What are your plans from here?"

Uraraka shuffled, moving for the rest of the supplies, "Oh. Right. Sorry I wasn't thinking that far ahead. It's not like I'm _your_ wife." She cracked an egg, letting the shell rest on the pan for a quick second, "I should probably go back." She whispered.

"No."

She glanced over her shoulder, a slight flinch she was probably trying to hide with the movement. She was always intelligent, she likely didn't want him to see her weakness. It didn't help that he had been especially working on his ability to handle victims. He had been given special attention for taking care of the victims at crime scenes and on the battleground.

"I meant it when I said that you can stay as long as you like. You don't need to go back to him." Todoroki paused glancing down at Yuki. "It's okay to stay here. As long as you like."

Uraraka turned back to the stove, "Are you sure? It'll probably be a while. I'll need to find a job, I've never had one in mind other than helping my parents. And it's not like I can start on my hero's license now, and a babysitter, and I'll probably have to start looking for a place to move to."

"Uraraka."

She paused.

"Have you seen my house? I'm sure I won't mind an extra person or two. It's all silence on the weekends." Todoroki glanced towards the empty hall. It'd be quite a change to have the pitter-patter of other's people feet on the weekends. At first, when he had the house, the silence on the weekend was a relief, but then it filled him with the thoughts of his childhood. Had Fuyumi dealt with a house of silence after everything went down? And other intrusive thoughts that plagued his head. A simple head shake wasn't always enough to make intrusive thoughts from his childhood scamper away. Sometimes the silence was worse than the noise, and sometimes it was the other way around. Todoroki shifted his attention back to Uraraka, she was almost done with the food. "I'm going to check what's taking Air-Lock so long."

She nodded, not making a comment about how he carried Yuki with him. He glanced down at the child rustling closer to his warmer side the way a cat would. Todoroki rounded the corner to the front door, where likely gloves would be if there really were any in this house. Who knows, maybe Air-Lock was taking so long because they decided to make the gloves themselves.

"Air-Lock, breakfast is almost done. Hurry-" The house rumbled, "Air-Lock?" Todoroki moved around the corner: his front door was busted down, snow piling in, and Air-Lock was being held up by the throat by an unknown villain.

 **Author's Note:** I keep calling Air-Lock they cuz I haven't really decided yet & also I haven't decided on a civilian name either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Frost Chapter 5**

Todoroki took a breath steadying his quirk. Rage was running throughout his hands. He took another breath struggling to steady his quirk again. _Yuki._ Calm down. Air-Lock kicked the air struggling to reach for the villain's stomach with their foot. Their eyes were beginning to dart towards the roof. They didn't have enough air left. The villain was likely working on crushing Air-Lock's windpipe.

"Uraraka, do you have a minute?" Todoroki hollered, glancing towards the kitchen door.

"Let me just turn off the stove."

The villain glanced towards him, letting Air-Lock fall to the floor. Air-Lock's body clattered against the floor, saliva dripping from their mouth.

"You plan to fight me like that?" The villain laughed, pressing their foot against Air-Lock's chest, a small cracking sound echoing around the corridor. Todoroki moved his hand. An ice-crib should do until Uraraka arrive in a moment. He threw the crib up a wall separating him, Air-Lock, and the villain from the crib with Yuki in it and Uraraka. He could hear her footfalls come closer. Yuki would be in that crib for less than a second.

Air-Lock glanced towards him, eyes glazed over. "Stay still. I'll be right there." Air-Lock nodded, head rolling to the other side, the house began to shake. Pictures fell off the walls shattering on the ground, a structure broke outside. The statues in the garden began to crumble. "Air-Lock. Air-Lock. Listen, I'll help you in a minute."

"Good luck with that, the kid's unconscious." The villain laughed glancing towards him. "Probably broke some ribs. Give me the woman and the child and I'll leave."

"You must be stupid." He hissed, haze dripping out of his mouth, running down and surrounding his ankles. "You have no idea who I am."

"Look I'll cut you a deal, give me the woman and the child and I'll let you off easy with a few broken bones. This one here was stupid enough to play ignorant." The villain nudged Air-Lock with their foot, blood dripping from Air-Lock's mouth. Air-Lock let out a hollow breath. Todoroki hissed, that hollow breath sounded painful, it wasn't quite a squeak but more of a plead for mercy.

"Todoroki? Todoroki, what's wrong?" Uraraka's voice could be heard through his ice.

"Tell Katsuki that this year I'm going to be higher in the rankings of heroes that could be mistaken for villains than him." Todoroki hissed, darting towards the villain. The villain barely dodged the fire. Todoroki hissed, grabbing Air-Lock, the villain was so close to having a decent flame shaped scar all the way a crossed their face. And with the guts to break into his home he better have the guts to wear the consequences out in public. Teach anyone to dare break into his home for any members of his household again. Todoroki glanced down towards Air-Lock, their head rolling to the side. "Hey, Air-Lock, hey. Stay conscious." Air-Lock was still breathing, but it was very unlikely that they were conscious, there was probably internal bleeding at a rapid pace. Todoroki needed to know if Air-Lock's lung was pierced. If Air-Lock's lung was pierced there wouldn't have been enough time for an ambulance to get here. Todoroki glanced towards the villain stumbling back, catching their balance. "You should know who I am by now. Get out of my house." He hissed watching the villain quiver, but take their stance anyway. Todoroki let a wicked smile slither on his face. They had guts. "I guess you knew whom you were going after, after all." Todoroki let the fire run along his hand. If he didn't have to get Air-Lock to the hospital immediately then he likely would've played with this villain. At least indulge him for managing such a feat of lasting so long inside his household.

His house shook, Todoroki leaped back glancing towards the chandelier, rapidly rocking, he glanced towards Air-Lock. He knew he didn't have control of his powers, but Air-Lock had never shaken the house while unconscious. Todoroki darted away from the villain towards Air-Lock, throwing himself over Air-Lock. If any of the debris landed on Air-Lock it would only make the situation worse. The house shook rapidly, beginning to move the two of them to the lower position in the house. Todoroki glanced up towards the roof beginning to cave in. "Uraraka! Cover your head!" He snapped throwing his own over Air-Lock attempting to cover as much as he could. The ceiling fell.

Todoroki glanced up risking breathing in the debris. The roof had fallen on the villain, and Uraraka was floating down from the second floor. Geez. If she didn't give him a heart attack he likely would've mistaken her for an angel.

She darted towards him, Yuki in her arms as she glanced over the situation. "I figured this was the case. I'm sorry I hope you don't mind the roof and I've already called the police they said they'd send an ambulance just in case."

Todoroki glanced up towards the roof, there was a gaping hole in the floor above them, the chandelier layered around the floor, and the villain's leg trapped under what was previously the roof. She was just as reckless as Midoriya had been back in high school. He glanced around the floor, but just as strategic. She must've known that the villain was coming. Or at least someone would be coming for her. Uraraka moved, checking Air-Lock's heart rate, placing her fingers on their neck. Her eyes darted around Air-Lock's clothes. "There's too much blood I can't tell which one the punctured lung is."

"Likely the higher ribs on the right. And possible problems in the neck."

Uraraka nodded glancing towards the door. He glanced towards the ambulance, crew members rushing into his house and surveying the situation. Todoroki was thankful that he started giving his employees weekends off. They were becoming very close-knit, and likely they would've liked Uraraka. They would've been in trouble if this situation happened on a weekday.

Todoroki turned back to Air-Lock, "Help is here."

Air-Lock struggled out a nod, more blood dripping down from their mouth and nose. _They were conscious._ Air-Lock grabbed his wrist, "Your wife." Air-Lock coughed blood out onto their shirt.

"It's okay. I found Uraraka."

Air-Lock nodded, their eyes finally shutting as the ambulance crew hurried him into the ambulance. They glanced towards the villain on the floor, police surrounding the villain. Another voice resounded, "I understand that it's obvious that you two used your quirks, but you'll be excused from the quirk laws in the code of self-defense." He glanced towards Katsuki standing in his doorway. Katsuki's eyes were glowing he was obviously irritated that he missed the fight. "But who'd be stupid enough to pay someone to attack you in your own home? Who'd be stupid enough to do it?" Katsuki let out a whistle looking at the roof. "Was that the villain or your intern?"

Todoroki paused standing up knowing that he wanted to desperately jump into the ambulance that was rushing to the hospital. But he also knew better that they needed room to work and there wasn't enough room in the ambulance, to begin with. He'd have to follow after he made sure that, that villain was put away properly, so they didn't go after Air-Lock while they were weak.

"The answer to those questions might be a little different than you think." Todoroki beckoned Uraraka closer, she stepped out from behind him, her grip on Yuki tightening.

"Hi, Katsuki."

Katsuki's eyebrows shot up. Katsuki exploded, "Do you know how much trouble you two are in? I've been looking for you all day! Deku's been dragging me from city to city all over the country looking for her! I'm going to murder you both!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Frost Chapter 6**

Todoroki was tempted to take Yuki away from Katsuki, he had been bouncing her in his lap looking at her with curious discontentment but hadn't said a word. It was likely that he had likely already figured out what happened. "Are you going to tell Deku?"

Todoroki shifted, it was something that had been on his mind. He wanted to tell Deku, they had been best friends all throughout high school after all. But the current situation made it almost impossible to tell him. A landline or a phone wasn't safe enough to say this information, and the storm outside raged too hard to tell him in person. The fewer people that knew about Uraraka and Yuki the better. But Deku would never do anything to put either of them in danger. "I will."

Katsuki's eyes shifted back to Yuki, "It's strange that you haven't tried to tell him already."

Todoroki reached to take Yuki, "There wasn't a safe way to tell him about them. I'm sure he'd understand that their safety had to come first."

Katsuki shifted Yuki away from him, "Your hands are shaking, you're not holding her. And I'm sure safer worked out just fine." Katsuki's eyes shifted to the door where Uraraka was pacing. Behind that door, Air-Lock was likely receiving emergency surgery to save their life. "You should've come to us as soon as this happened. You made a decision that left your old classmates out in the pouring snow thinking that you two were dead and might've destroyed your intern's future. You're supposed to be smarter than this."

Todoroki lowered his head, "I know." He glanced up, "Both of us?"

"You do realize that you've never _not_ picked up the phone for Deku right? We were on our way over when we got the call."

Todoroki nodded, "Where is Midoriya?"

"Likely checking out your house for any other possible attacks. I wouldn't be surprised that he wants you to stay with him for the next couple days." Katsuki sighed.

"And if I explained to him that I wasn't the target?"

"Heck you weren't the target, your intern's neck was crushed-" Katsuki paused his rant, eyes darting down to Yuki in his arms, "A child? This child isn't even old enough to have a quirk."

"Well, about that-"

" Who's child is this anyway?"

Todoroki choked. Katsuki had seen the way they were both shaking and insisted on being the one to hold Yuki on the way to the hospital and had refused to let either of them hold the child. Todoroki thought that Katsuki had already managed to figure it out on his own.

"You don't know? But why were you looking for Uraraka?"

"Huh? Don't be dumb. She's been reported missing all over the place, of course we'd go looking for her." Katsuki snapped, eyes shifting down towards the child then back to Uraraka, "What did she do?"

"It's nothing she did."

"I'm going to pumble someone."

"Too late." He could almost see Katsuki's face contort on that response.

"People like that you share with the class." Katsuki sighed. Uraraka moved back reaching for Yuki. "Uraraka, are you okay?"

Uraraka's eyes darted towards his. Todoroki had never actually suspected to hear those words coming from Katsuki. "Yeah." She whispered, lowering herself to next to Katsuki, "I think it was coming to this. My parents messaged me that they finally got back on their feet, I didn't want to startle them by telling them I was unhappy with my marriage, but…" Uraraka glanced down towards Yuki, "When I realized I was pregnant. I think I finally decided I needed to go. I could subject myself to the marriage, but I couldn't let someone else suffer the way I was just because of-" Uraraka's eyes drew to him, she darted away.

Todoroki shifted in his seat, "It's okay. I knew what he was after."

The door nearest operation door slid open, Uraraka's face melted, her arms tightened on Yuki, and she shifted back Todoroki knew that she was almost touching Katsuki. He turned. Mr. Eden was standing in the doorway. "Apparently your fond of a face arrangement."

Mr. Eden glanced towards Uraraka and Katsuki, "You wouldn't dare. Not with witnesses this time."

"You seem to be under the wrong understanding here Mr. Eden." Todoroki stood, brushing himself off, "I know which villains you pay off to do your dirty work. And I also know that you sent the villain that destroyed Uraraka's family's business her senior year after them. It explains why you knew their situation so fast, and why you were so eager to help. In exchange for something of course." Todoroki explained, "There's also the fact that you sent that villain to my house. Other than I punched you, you had no reason to believe that Uraraka was anywhere near my house. I haven't seen her in four years after all."

Katsuki stood, moving Uraraka to behind him, and setting Yuki in her arms.

"Well, you're an anti-quirk marriage right's activist after all. I had to suspect that you stole my wife."

Todoroki took a breath, this man must've been a form of stupid, the stupid was overflowing and exploding out of this man's mouth, "You don't seem to understand who you're surrounded by."

"I know exactly who I'm with and I'm sure they'll hear my side of the story out over an aristocrat that's been handed everything in his life."

Katsuki let out a laugh, "I can't believe he's this pathetic. Todoroki, I'm almost going to feel sorry for hitting him."

Mr. Eden took several steps back. "And I thought you were a smart man."

"Why do you keep saying that stop it?!"

Katsuki was several feet from Mr. Eden, "It's cuz you're an idiot."

"I'm a victim here! My wife was kidnapped! Listen to me!" Mr. Eden shouted, ultimately not ready to meet his demise. Which he probably should've been with that he had decided to do and then walk into a room with her classmates. Katsuki took him by the collar, throwing him a crossed the room towards the door, the door slid open. Deku glanced down towards the man at his feet.

"Who's this?"

"The man who volunteered to be the class piñata at our reunion."

Deku sighed, "Katsuki! How many times do I have to tell a reunion doesn't need a human-piñata."

Katsuki shook his head, grabbing the man on the floor, "This man has so graciously volunteered. He promised to be the class piñata instead of serving time for his crimes."

"Kaachan, listen, people can't substitute their crimes with something like that. Even people doing community service spend some time-" The man crawled up Deku's leg.

"Please, please, help me."

Deku glanced down with his signature smile, "Sure. I'll escort you to the jail."

"You didn't even ask my crimes I'm innocent why would you believe these people?"

Todoroki scoffed, "He didn't research our class very well. He should be surprised that he got away with what he did for so long."

Katsuki glanced over his shoulder, "We're going to take him away. That all right with you?" Uraraka nodded. "Well, you heard the lady." Katsuki lowered himself to the man's ear, then drew away. Panic ran across the man's face as he backed up to Deku.

Midoriya slammed a hand down on the man's shoulder, "Now, Kaachan, don't scare the prisoners."

Todoroki sighed, "Wait. I've got something to say to him too. The words should be simple enough for him to understand." The man nodded rapidly. It could've been his tone, it could've been the fire that was blazing from his right hand, but either way, Todoroki was pretty sure that the man would understand his point, "First, I'm going to sign with the anti-quirk marriage advocates. They're about to start making jumps and leaps in the laws. And second, if you approach any of the people that are under my protection again I will torture you in ways that you could never imagine. Understand?"

The man nodded, rapidly clinging to Deku. Deku let out a small chuckle, "You're clinging to the wrong person if you want to be saved from him. You're probably better off trying Kaachan."

Katsuki scoffed, turning back to Uraraka, "You're safe now. You don't have to cling to the child to the point you're going to suffocate it."

"I'll be back," Deku explained, taking Mr. Eden down the stairs.

Katsuki sighed, turning to go with him, "Both of you need to learn to check in more often. I'll go with Deku, someone needs to give a clear report on what happened."

Uraraka glanced down nodding and attempting to pull down one of her sleeves further than it was able to go. Todoroki sighed, sitting next to her. He glanced towards the door where the surgery was taking place, it was still going on.

"Air-Lock's going to be fine. They've got you as a teacher after all." Uraraka shifted, leaning her head on his shoulder. Todoroki glanced down towards her, Uraraka had shifted off into sleep. He was definitely signing that paperwork in the morning. Tomorrow morning, he was going to start making leaps against quirk-marriages. He wasn't just going to be the spokesperson or allow them to make him the symbol and face, he was going to be the go-to man, he was going to be elbow deep in saving people from this fate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

He hadn't managed to get his name onto the paperwork before one of the doctor's darted out to inform him of Air-Lock waking up. Air hadn't managed to leave the doctor's mouth before Todoroki was gone, into the room. Air-Lock's laid there on the bed, heart monitor steadily beating at its proper pace. Relief flooded through him. Todoroki stood, putting the paperwork down on the chair, "How are you feeling?"

Air-Lock attempted to look at him, as best he could turn with a neck brace on. "I'm fine." Air-Lock attempted to suppress a groan of pain from moving. Todoroki cringed. Air-Lock was covered in injuries. Not only the obvious neck injury, but they likely had several broken ribs and bruises up their arm. Todoroki bowed his head, "I'm sorry. I should've been protecting you. I should be the one in this bed right now."

"Nah, it's a symbol of honor. I put a bad guy in jail and protected the innocents. Who else do you think is going to return with such a cool story from their internship? I not only brawled my first villain, but I also met Todoroki-sama's wife, _and_ I got to put that villain in jail." Air-Lock paused, eyes shifting towards him, "I hope you're not the jealous type, we both know that their first question is going to be how pretty your wife is."

Todoroki stifled a laugh. He was trying to sincerely apologize and here Air-Lock was attempting to make him laugh.

"And man, is your wife pretty."

"Um, Air-Lock….Uraraka's not my wife."

"Ah, um, but you two….and then Yuki…wait." Air-Lock attempted to sit up, questions running through their eyes.

"Wait, don't-"

"I've got to know! You can't just drop this on me now! I've been calling her Todoroki for days! That's so embarrassing! What's your relationship?" Air-Lock managed to sit up, sending alerts to the nurses. One rushed in glancing at the two of them and releasing an exasperated sigh.

"If you two are going to set the alarm off call us first and be patient, we'll fix it." She grumbled, reaching above Air-Lock and shutting the alarm off. "It's off, but when you leave make sure to inform us so we can turn it back on."

Todoroki glanced between the two of them, "I'm not leaving. I'll stay here."

"Sir, you can't…"

"I can't have another villain attack them while Air-Lock is down and out, you'll have to force me to leave, and I'm sure you'll find even the strongest heroes will struggle in that coercion."

The nurse sighed, exasperated, before storming out of the room without an answer.

"You think she's going to go get someone to remove you?" Air-Lock shifted themselves up, leaning on the back of the bedpost.

Todoroki smiled, "She's probably called a hero in an attempt to remove me to call my bluff. But if anyone was paying attention earlier they'll probably just laugh at her.

Air-Lock shifted, "What happened earlier?"

"The one who handled the case was Ground Zero, and Deku had been in only moments before. Uraraka was originally called Uravity and was quite famous even as a high schooler for her abilities to handle hero responsibilities."

Air-Lock puffed their cheeks attempting to suppress a laugh, "I want to see her face so bad. That would be hysterical." Air-Lock's eyes shifted, "But that doesn't make up for not telling me Uraraka wasn't your wife. How am I supposed to address her?"

Todoroki paused. In honesty, he didn't mind that Air-Lock thought Uraraka was his wife. It was frankly something he had planned on getting used to. It wasn't like she was going anywhere, anytime soon and hadn't expressed the desire to return to her family. Todoroki's eyes shifted, it wasn't like she could say much in with the storm that was outside. He could've gotten her to her family if she desperately wanted. But right now, it was important to stay with Air-Lock.

Uraraka slid the door shut, "If it's okay with Todoroki, I think it's okay to refer to me as you have been for now."

He turned. He couldn't let her see his face begin to match his hair. Air-Lock's eyes shifted towards Todoroki, a smirk coming to the corner of their lips, "Okay, Todoroki-San."

Todoroki felt his face flush, it was warm similar to the way it had been when he made his first flames. Warm, encouraging, and exciting. Uraraka moved to the chair next to him, moving the paperwork out of the way, Todoroki turned. _The Anti-Quirk Marriage_ paperwork. He had been planning on talking to her first about it, but not yet, her eyes skimmed over the papers. "Ah, right." Her voice was soft. It was barely audible, but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear whatever words she was going to say next. "You lived through something like _that_ too." Her eyes darted down to Yuki briefly. "…Were you considering this?"

He shifted in his sheet, "I was looking at the paperwork, but I kept putting it to the side because of business…then you appeared the other day. I felt overwhelmed with guilt. It's partly my fault." He put his hands on top of each other tightening them. If he hadn't used his quirk so well, if it hadn't escaped how his parents had gotten married, or maybe if he had signed with these people years ago he would've been able to prevent Mr. Eden's mindset. And save Uraraka before this problem started. Air-Lock wouldn't have gotten hurt-Uraraka's hand fell on his.

"I don't blame you, besides…" Uraraka smiled at Yuki, "I'm not sure I can bring myself to hate her." She paused, tightening her arms around the bundle, "But if I do…..If I do.." A layer of water remained in Uraraka's eyes that wasn't typically there, "If I do. I trust you to take her and raise her. To take care of her."

He reached back, running a hand through Yuki's hair and then down Uraraka's cheek, wiping the tears away, "You're too kind. I will take her, but I don't think you will. You have always found the light in the darkness, it's what I like about you."

Air-Lock coughed, shifting their attention to the window a crossed the room. Todoroki glanced back at him, his eyes darting towards the oxygen level. Uraraka shifted, pulling on his sleeve, "They're fine, we're embarrassing them."

Todoroki nodded, suddenly remembering to breathe.

"I should've realized how over-protective you were sooner." Uraraka laughed. There were many occasions the average person would've never thought twice, where he darted running as fast as he could to the person. There were times it had been an embarrassment, and then there were times-his mind darted towards Stain and various other situations-where it had been just what was needed in that situation.

Deku swung the door open, eyes cast around them, betrayal quickly being masked on his face, "Todoroki, do you mind if we talk a moment?"

Todoroki glanced towards Air-Lock, Uraraka was here with them, they should be fine. He shifted moving towards Midoriya. "I'll be back shortly."

Uraraka nodded, turning to talk to Air-Lock in whatever they had been talking about in their previous interactions.

Midoriya was silent until the door was good as shut, even after that moving them down the hall towards the vending machine. Todoroki imagined this was how he felt when he cornered him during one of their first meetings about being All Might's child. There was likely a lot on his mind during that time and he had only managed to way it down with more problems.

"About Uraraka-"

"I know." Midoriya handed him a can, "What I do want to know is why didn't you contact us? You should've stayed with your agency, there were plenty of people who could help you there and you would've remained safe until Kaachan and I arrived."

Midoriya was right there wasn't much he could do to combat that logic. "I know." He paused. "I was concerned about anyone finding about Uraraka and reporting back to Mr. Eden, and I thought it'd be safer if-"

"Dammit, Todoroki, after all of these years you think you'd learn to rely on other's for once."

Midoriya was right.

He was also failing as a teacher. On top of not teaching Air-Lock quirk control, he was incapable of teaching teamwork made him incapable of teaching a leadership role. "Deku, would you take Air-Lock from under my care? I-"

"Only if he wishes it. I'm sure Air-Lock has had plenty of time to get to know you. We'll talk more later, but next time rely on us." Deku glanced towards his watch, "I've got to go, but I'll talk to my agency to bring bodyguards for Air-Lock, remember to get some sleep."

Todoroki nodded, bringing himself back into the room, Uraraka was rapidly talking to Air-Lock, they were deep in conversation about combat and hand-to-hand. "Oh, and that other thing you did with the roof I want to be able to do things like that!" Air-Lock surely would've been leaning into every word Uraraka said if they weren't trapped to the bed due to injuries.

"I'm sure it'll come in time, but you've got to be very careful with your quirk it'll help a lot more with precision." She nodded. He moved, sitting next to her.

Todoroki turned his attention back to Air-Lock, "Once you're done if you decide you're unhappy with your internship here-"

Air-Lock attempted to sit up, pushing themselves against the bed, "Unhappy? I'm sure I just had the best internship in years! How could I be unhappy! I'm going to request you every time!"

Uraraka stifled a laugh, "It's important to request different people, so you get a different aspect of life. But I'm sure Todoroki wouldn't be opposed to your repeated returns."

Todoroki sighed, "I can talk to Deku if he wants to take you."

Air-Lock glanced towards him, "No way." It came out as a soft whisper, disappointment ran through his chest. He had never been particularly jealous of Deku, but he was sure this was-

"I can't believe you'd want to get rid of me so easily after just one hospital visit!" Air-Lock snapped, already attempting to get out of bed, "Is one hospital visit all it took to break you? Have you never been in one before?" Uraraka attempted to shuffle Air-Lock back into bed, struggling while she bounced Yuki.

Todoroki lowered his head, "It's not a punishment. I thought you'd be better off and excited to be working under the current number one hero."

"The number one hero doesn't have elemental powers like you do! And he's too hesitant! I can't just do grunt work I want to be in the field! I want to be doing actual _help._ "

Todoroki nodded, he would have to be doing a fair amount of apologizing to U.A. when Air-Lock got back, but there was a determination in Air-Lock's eyes that reminded him of Deku. There was no way he was going to be able to turn him down. Sure the words flying out of Air-Lock's mouth were something that he would need to correct, but there weren't entirely wrong. Deku's interns rarely got actual fieldwork, but that was because his first intern had almost gotten themselves kidnapped, Deku had the right to be overprotective and was very calculating on who he put in the field and how to improve their powers, "I want to learn from you!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Frost Chapter 8**

"Dear Todoroki,

I will be graduating from U.A. soon and like Ura- (ops, Todoroki-San), said I've taken a couple different internships to expand my range. I even went to Deku finally and asked, _well begged really,_ him for an internship. He laughed and said I reminded him of his younger self. You should've been clearer with how close you two used to be! There was an earthquake the other day, not caused by me this time, and I saved at least forty people, I even caught a couple of robbers while holding up a building at the same time! I'm sure you'll see it on the news very shortly. You could say I locked it in the air.

I hope you'll come to my graduation, I want to show you how much better I've gotten at using my quirk. I hope to see you soon!

Sincerely,

Air-Lock

P.S. Congratulations!"

Todoroki struggled not to crumble the letter in his hands, Air-Lock had always been very perceptive. They must've known that _this_ wouldn't take long. The anti-quirk marriage was an awkward law to pass there were many roadblocks and many "what should we do if this situation arises questions", such as what if the people were to fall in love after their marriage. Should they be split until the two are absolutely positive it's not just for a quirk combination? How should divorce and marriage counselors go about these situations? Should divorces be forced on this situation for the marriages that happened beforehand? What about those that could not live without their significant other? There were lots of situations that needed to be glossed over, but they were making progress.

Todoroki glanced towards his suit in the mirror. But not today, there was something else important that needed to be done today. Something else that would affect the rest of his life. Todoroki paused, jotting down the date of Air-Lock's graduation. Maybe he would contact the current principal to be involved in Air-Lock's final exam, Air-Lock had been improving rapidly, and an all-out fight against Air-Lock sounded fun. He was sure Air-Lock could take the heat. He moved his hair, his door swung open, Yuki in the doorway, a flower dress surrounded her, "You're taking foreverrrrrr" She grumbled.

He ran his hand through his hair, pausing and combing it again, "I know, sorry, go back to your mother, I'll be right there."

Yuki laughed, shutting the door behind her as she scurried back.

Todoroki turned, inhaling. Somehow this seemed scarier than any battle he had ever fought, sweat raced to his hands ready to soak the doorknob. Todoroki turned the doorknob, towards the wedding venue. But there was something inside of him stirring, telling him that it'd be just as exciting as any battle he had ever fought, likely more so. He turned the handle, ready to move into the rest of his life. He was going to marry Uraraka.

~ **The End~**


End file.
